moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Evandien
Evandien is an estate within Quel’thalas. Nestled between the Azurebreeze coast and much of the Goldencrest mountain range, the land is composed of fertile deltas, rich mountains, and rocky foothills. Within the family for generations, Evandien serves well as a seat of power and supplier of military forces for the House of Dawnlight Supplied well with soldiers in connection to the Dominion of the Sun, many of its Knights remain to guard the lands, ensuring it continues a steady stream of supply to both the ruling house and its war efforts. Here, a mixture of Footmen and specialized forces post guard to preserve its prosperity. Trade and Production Provided with ample water supply, both the Everdawn and Morningfall rivers nourish the land, before they later merge past its borders. As occasional flooding replenishes the soil, farmland prospers within the resulting Everfall Delta. Taking every advantage of the fertile deposits and natural irrigation, Evandien produces four of its major crops within this land. Wheat is produced into the winter, with corn, tomatoes, and leafy vegetables grown in 3 of the four seasons. Food from the delta and the farmland along the river provides Evandien with much of its food stores, allowing much of its surplus to trade. Several of the meadows approaching the foothills have been utilized for orchards and wineries, suppling food and valuables for trade. Here the mountainous region allows for Dawncrisp apples, golden plums, white peaches, and sweet cherries. Honey is also produced in small amounts within these orchards, the flowering trees lending a unique flavour to the hives harvested. The Wineries produce a deep red wine, the sweeter grapes lending a rich flavor. Most of this is exported for trade, providing Evandien with steady income and means to acquire the supplies they lack. With the farmland and orchards taking up much of the estate, only small amounts of livestock are kept. Horses and cattle make up the bulk, providing workhorses, leathers and meats to the production of the cities. Some smaller amounts of poultry and sheep are kept, but most fabrics are imported to the estate. Fishing is a major industry within Evandien, providing access to both shellfish within the ocean, and small species of fish within the rivers. The harbour provides ample work for the fisheries, employing many citizens to work in the trade and processing of the fish. Several fine metals are pulled from the mountainsides of the Goldencrest range, providing the citizens with gold, silver, and iron. Veins of rubies, quartz, and peridot are often found along with these metals, supplementing the trading power of Evandien. A Small quarry lies within the north of the territory, providing stones suitable for crafting into runes. Scribes and gem cutters can find ample work within these regions. Locations Dawnlight Estate Situated atop the foothills in the center of the landholding, a small range of rocky territory seats the estate above the surrounding lands. Serving as a place of governance, here the reigning House of Dawnlight resides, directing the military power and growth of the estate. The grand palace is situated along the Everdawn river, lending it beautiful views and greenery. The palace grounds are surrounded by lush gardens and to its north, the Morningfall river. Here, a small personal winery supplies the palace with the finest of Evandien’s wines and a miniature orchard with the sweetest of its fruits. The Palace is supplied with many of Evandien’s own luxuries as well as those it trades, lining the stone halls with golden decorations and lush tapestries. Here, the nobility of the land confers on the estates important matters, with military and economic minds alike. The estates serve to direct the trade, production and protection of its lands, drafting laws and providing order within its cities The lush Dayspring Gardens are housed across the Everdawn river, and kept by the estates own gardeners. Home to a rare collection of flowers, rumours say even Anastarien’s Promise may grow here. Halcyon Harbour Situated along the Azurebreeze coast, Halcyon contains a grand harbour, providing a hub for trade, business, and military works. Great ships of war rest within the docks, housing the naval might of Evandien. Here soldiers reside in times of rest, maintaining and building their massive warships. Merchants line the docks, hawking their wares to travellers, and working in the shipping and receiving of Evandien’s traded cargo. Workers provide and essential role to the supply of the landholding, providing supplies for the war efforts and day to day business of the city. Business bustles in the main strip of the city, providing housing for its dockworkers and a trade centre for Evandien’s merchants to thrive. Here many of its citizens set up their shops, providing steady income for generations of workers, and the estates with their luxuries. Surefire Lighthouse Resting on the southern-most peninsula of Evandien, Surefire lighthouse guides the ships of trade to Halcyon. Cutting through the thick fog and rains of the forbidden sea, the Lighthouse provides a breathtaking view of the Azurebreeze coast on its clearer days. A popular spot for its citizens, travellers often make a point to take in the lighthouse and its views. Crafted of Evandien’s own stone, the spire is crowned with the same red dome as its other buildings. A large lamp of arcane power rests within the crown, manned by skilled mages tasked to keep the lighthouse in working order. Sundancer Village Established along the southernmost gates of Evandien, Sundancer village provided a crucial role in the trade and defense of the estates. Here, the village is provided with a small slice of coastline. Residing near some of its most prosperous orchards, many of the fruits exported by land pass through this village. Earning its name from the workers of the orchards, every year a small festival is held within the village, paying homage to the working dance of its namesake. Masses of foot soldiers guard the village, providing it security despite its proximity to the borders. Here, the citizens fend off small skirmishes of trolls and others who seek a small piece of Evandien’s prosperity. In addition to providing the fruits of the foothills, many metals are transported to Sundancer village, lining the streets with blacksmiths and jewel crafting emporiums. Candleglow Village Housing many of Evandien’s quarry and livestock workers, the village lies between the Goldencrest mountains, and the northernmost strip of the Azurebreeze coast. Here, many fisheries took root, providing the village with a steady stream of work and trade. With the eventual discovery of the runestone quarry, workers filled the streets of the village, nearly doubling its population As veins of precious metals and jewels are discovered within the Goldencrest mountains, the village continues to grow. As its population increases, Candleglow threatens Sundancer village as the biggest of the cities beside Halcyon. A few of Evandien’s wineries remain near Candleglow, but much of the land was converted to quarries, lending the precious runestones to the trade network. Dawnlight Tombs The final resting place for generations of Dawnlights, the tombs remain a sacred burial ground plagued occasionally by the whispers of dark magic. Residing within the Muted Forest, the grove of trees remains undisturbed. No farmland or orchards are allowed within the pocket of forest, which sits nestled between the southern Goldencrest mountains, and the steep hillsides of Evandien. Starscribe Observatory Home to some of Quel’thalas’ brightest Astromancers, the intellectuals of Evandien map the galaxies of the night sky. Tireless in their efforts, a large library now resides within, providing a wealth of knowledge gleaned from the stars. Serving as a hub for the discipline, the glistening tower is made of a light stone, nestled deep with the forests and foothills in the northernmost mountains of Evandien. Here, many travellers stop to view the night sky, lending their skills in astromancy to the effort. Many wandering sorcerers have contributed their knowledge to the tomes resting within the library. Military Category:Places Category:House of Dawnlight Category:Eversong Woods Locations